The Lost Chronicles: Part I
by Ari
Summary: A trilogy a year in the making, chronicling Elfangor's lost time spent on Earth,


**__**

Rated PG for Language and Violence 

The Lost Chronicles is a fanfic novella that chronicles the lost time Elfangor spent on Earth through Loren's point of view. Don't read this unless you've already read Andalite Chronicles, it won't make any sense. The beginning takes place right after Elfangor has given Loren the Time Matrix to guide them both back to earth. It may start off a little shaky, but I gain my ground midway through, so bear with me!

The Lost Chronicles

My eyes opened. I looked onto a vast, blue sky. There was a breeze starting up. The needles on the pines were swaying gently. Where was I? I felt a touch on my shoulder. I quickly swiveled my head around. A seven fingered hand... blue arm....What? I screamed.

Shh. Loren, it's only me. You were unconscious. 

What? A voice in my head? It wasn't my own. Wait.... 

Then, in a rush, it came back to me. 

"Elfangor?"

The Andalite smiled with his eyes. I smiled weakly back. 

I thought you were...I feared the worst....I'm so glad you're...here. Unharmed.

"Elfangor! It's you. It's you!" I sighed in relief. I jumped to my feet a little too quickly and felt myself swoon. Elfangor steadied me.   
Be careful, Loren. Don't do too much too fast.

"I'm just so glad you- we're okay." I gave him a quick hug. I felt him tense. I don't quite understand it. Andalites seem nervous around touch, as if they don't quite trust it. But in a moment I felt him relax and return the embrace.

Loren, it's so good to have you back. Where are we? 

Releasing him, I looked around. It seemed vaguely familier..The woods! The woods behind my apartment! But...

"Elfangor, this is gonna sound really strange, but these are the woods behind my apartment. _My_ apartment. But I don't have my own apartment. I'm only...only..."

I looked down at myself. Eighteen? Nineteen? Not fourteen. I drew in a deep breath. Elfangor nodded like he understood perfectly.

The time matrix. Your human aging process was hurried. You are known on earth as Loren, the 18 year old, even while you still think of yourself as younger.

I shook my head, trying to comprehend it all. Then Elfangor took my hand. 

Loren, I need to tell you something. As it seems, I am on earth for good now. Your species will probably not develop interstellar travel for another several centuries, or possibly a millennium. And I care for you. And no matter how we feel, there will always be a huge gap between us. But there is a way....

I shook my head, realizing what he meant. 

"Elfangor, you can't do this for me! I..I could find a quiet house out in the country..."

No. I must morph human. I must become a _nothlit._ Become one of you forever.

I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Elfangor, this is all so sudden! I'm sure if we thought it over we could come up with a way to keep you safe! I mean.. I..."

He reached a delicate hand up to touch my face.

Loren....

I understood it was the only way. I just didn't want to accept it. I had to. Maybe it wouldn't be hard for me, but for him it was the biggest sacrifice. To lose your race, your people, the life as you know it...I felt bad knowing I would feel guilty.

"Elfangor, I care for you too. You know that. But you don't have to do this. "

He looked straight at me, with all four eyes. He was resolute. And It wasn't my decision to make. I knew that.

Please, Loren. Help me with this. Please, Loren.

"Elfangor.."

I bit my lip and looked up. It was too fast. If I had a day, a couple hours just to...just to think.

"Okay, Elfangor I'll do it. I'll help you. I'm in high school, right? So I'm going to high school. The science lab." 

~ Chapter 2 ~

I was in luck. I was in total and complete luck. Just a day earlier, everyone had taken blood samples for a final exam. I had lied, telling them the science teacher had asked to see me after school, etc, and they actually gave me the key. More luck. Too much luck. It made me nervous. I collected five or six samples that had names I was sure were guys and hauled butt as fast as my Unstable human legs would go. I caught a glimpse of Elfangor at the forest edge. 

"Elfangor!"

He stopped running.

Loren. You're back.

"No, really, I'm forward."

What?

"Never mind."

Never mind what?

I sighed. I loved talking to Elfangor, but it could get a little frustrating at times. I reached him at the edge of the woods.

"I've got blood samples. I don't know who's DNA, but they're human. You can get DNA from blood, right?"

Yes. You can acquire a life form from its blood only.

"Here." I handed him the samples. He took it.

"Elfangor, what was it like on your home world?"

I think the question startled him. He was silent for a moment.

You saw my home scoop.

"Yes, I know, but I mean... I mean the life. The customs. The people. The habits. The food. Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just tell me about it."

He seemed to stiffen, as if there was something uncomfortable and undecided. Then he seemed to resolve it, but he was still tense.

They were all well. The life was good. The customs were....good...

I stared at him.

"Excuse me? That's all you're going to tell me? The life was _good? _The customs were _good?_ Elfangor, that has to sound pitiful, even to you!"

Ok, so maybe that remark was a little sharp, but he was here now! Not...out in space or whatever.

Loren, there are some things I cannot reveal! I thought you knew that. I thought you _understood _that!

"Elfangor, look! You're going to be trapped on this planet probably for the rest of your life! You're gonna become a _nothlit_ or whatever, and I'm gonna try and teach you _everything _I know about human culture! What do you want me to tell you? Everything is _good?!_"

Just because I live on this planet does not mean I am forced to reveal Andalite secrets

"Secrets? How you live is a secret?"

We have rules, Loren! I've been trained to follow

"Trained is right! Look, Elfangor. If you're human, then you're not just going to be living on Earth. You'll be living with me. And if you don't trust me, then...then I just can't!"

This has nothing to do with trust!

"It's everything to do with trust!"

I've saved your life

"I've saved yours!"

Maybe I shouldn't morph human then! Maybe I should die as an Andalite! With honor. Not some lowly, primitive human who does not obey the laws_ or _customs of the Andalite Home World!!

"...Lowly? Primitive? _Excuse_ _me, almighty Elfangor?"_

Loren!..  
" Then that's the way you want it!" I yelled. "I thought we had something. But I can't do this if you won't trust me enough to.."

Loren, look...

"Just get out. Give me time to think."

I..

Primitive? And I had taken him here!

"Just get out! Please!" I yelled in anger. We locked eyes for a second. Then Elfangor turned all four eyes away from me and ran. 

~ Chapter 3 ~

I stood there, still. Oh my God? What had I done? My temper. My stupid, stupid temper. The searing, angry part of me told me he deserved it. But I couldn't picture him surviving. This was a strange planet to him. Just as alien as the _Jahar_ had been to me. I looked in my purse. Yes, my purse, and found the keys to the apartment I had never been in but knew so well. I looked through my I.D. I found my drivers license. Loren Paige. Born 1/13/66. Okay, so my birthday had changed, and I was 19, not 18. I sat down on a plush window seat as it started to drizzle. It was gray outside now. For some reasons, images of Elfangor in the rain kept popping up in my head. Elfangor with no cover for the rain. Elfangor, unprotected against a million species and elements unknown to him. I felt awful. I wanted to crawl beneath my covers and die. What if I had killed him? Awful thoughts kept creeping through my mind. The anger was left behind. All I had now was the worst guilty conscience I've ever had to endure. Oh, God! If I'd killed him.... I guess I fell asleep. I had bad dreams. Terrible dreams. Elfangor running. And I was chasing him. Only now....I wasn't in my own body. I was a snake. A giant snake. He was running, but I was faster. I caught him, opened my massive jaws and .... I awoke with start. My face was wet. Had I been crying in my sleep?. I looked at the clock. !t was 1:14 in the morning. There was a weird rustling outside. A wave of fear crept over me. As stupid as it sounds, I kept thinking, _What if it's Elfangor's ghost? _More likely the storm or a burglar. But those weren't great possibilities either. 

I picked up a gray raincoat I found in the closet. And picked up a flashlight. On second thought, I picked up my softball bat. Hey, it had made it this far. I crept to the window and looked out. I could barely make out a figure in the pouring rain. I came to my door and taking a deep breath, flung open the door. 

"Loren..."

I lost my balance, caught on to the table in time to keep myself from falling and knocked down the telephone. It hit the floor with a ring. It was Elfangor. But not Elfangor the way I knew him. It was Elfangor in a human body. A male, around 20 years old, human, stark naked, shivering in the rain and sleet. 

~ Chapter 4 ~

"Loren I did it...I'm a..."

He seemed suddenly surprised. He touched his mouth with his hand. 

"What? Whatwhatwhat?"

I quickly ran him inside, and shutting the door, rushed for towels. 

"Hold on. You're freezing cold. I'm gonna get you a towel and some clothes. I handed Elfangor a towel. He held it, blankly. Sighing, I took it back and wrapped it around him. Sitting, curled in a little ball, with an oversized towel around him, I couldn't help but pity Elfangor. I sat beside him. 

"Elfangor, wha--"

" I went to the forest. And I morphed, Loren."

"Why?"

"For you."

Now I was feeling incredibly bad. Guilt, guilt, guilt.

"I--" He stopped. He sneezed. 

He looked at me wide eyed.   
"Wha-tuh, What was that? THA-tuh?"  
He looked so surprised. I snorted, trying to hold in a laugh. I couldn't. I burst out giggling.

Elfangor started laughing too, although I'm sure he had no idea what I was laughing about. 

It took a while, but he got dressed. A long while. For a couple of minutes I thought he might have died in the bathroom. Finally, he came out. At least everything was on right. He didn't look half bad. Good, in fact. And there was something about him that reminded me of his own self that I couldn't quite pinpoint..

"Think you could've gone any slower? I finished two books while you were in there"

"Yes. I could have gone Slow-hur. It took a while trying to find were things went."

He considered a moment and then said,

"Is that sar-CAS-ummm?"

I smiled. "Yes, Elfangor."

He looked at me questioningly. 

"Why do humans wear CLO-thiiiing?"

That was a tough one. 

"Lets see....I guess that started with Adam and Eve. I mean, if you're religious, that's what you think. Of course, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, would you.." I said, trailing off.

Elfangor was giving me a _poor strange human _expression.

We sat a little while longer. I was thinking, trying to figure out what to do. I guess Elfangor was too. It was then that the wave of exhaustion washed over me. God, what a tiring day. I'd been through space, time, aged several years and stole blood from my own school. And now I was still awake at 2:00 in the morning.

"Look," I said, getting up from the floor. "I'm really tired. You must be too, you can sleep on the couch for tonight. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Elfangor."

"The what? What-tuh?"  
"Sleep. Go to sleep."

"How do humans 'go to' sleep."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. 

"Three easy steps. Close eyes, stop thinking, and..."

I stopped and looked at Elfangor. He was already out cold, his head resting on the couch, still on the floor.

Smiling to myself, I walked over to him and stroked his hair.

Elfangor smiled in his sleep.

~ Chapter 5 ~

I woke up and looked at a clock that said 12:30. Oh, damn! I was late for class! really late for class! Bleary eyed, I leaped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I ran a brush through my hair, yelping as it caught on a tangle. I quickly tied it in a ponytail and ran to the sofa, shaking Elfangor. He opened his eyes confusedly. 

"Loren? Where are we? Are we on the Jahar?"

I winced.

"No, we're at my apartment, and we are both dangerously late for school."

"Scoooool? Sc-"

"No time. I'll explain in the car."

I dragged poor Elfangor into the car and leaped into the driver's side. It was a beat up VW. Not a bad choice, I though to myself.

Before he could speak I had started the engine. As I pulled out of the apartment driveway, knocking over my own mail box, I attempted to explain.

"School. Classes. Teachers. You know, a place for learning."  
"Ah."

I pulled out on to the street at top speed and turned the corner.

"Loren, this car produces a strange sensation in my stomach."

"That's perfectly normal, Elfangor," I said, distracted.

"Just don't puke on the upholstery."

"Puke? Pu-k?"

"Never mind. OK, now at school just act normal. Don't say anything, just stick with me."

After skidding across another five blocks or so, I wheeled into the school parking lot. Strange. I had never been there, but had known exactly how to get there. I only wondered at it for a second. Unbuckling Elfangor, we ran inside the ugly tan building. I tried to remember the way to the attendance office. Up this hall, yes, turn right. I skidded to a stop in front of the door and walked as calmly as I could in. 

The lady at the attendance desk smiled blandly.

"Hello, Loren. May I help you or your friend?"

I panicked for a moment. She knew my name! Then I calmed myself down. Of course she knew my name. I had probably been there hundreds of times before.

"Uhh...Umm.." 

Now is probably the time to tell you I am a terrible liar.

"Ahh...This is my friend....my friend. I came to umm... register him into this school. You see he's new. He's from...ah, he's foreign."

"Really? Where are you from?"

Elfangor looked at me helplessly.

"Ahh, he's from..Poland. Yah, an exchange student. So I went to pick him up at the airport and my car broke down, so I had to stop and call Triple A, and by the time they got there, I was already a half hour late, and so I got to the airport to pick him up and on the way back, my car broke again, but this time for good, and when I tried to call Triple A the batteries of my cellular phone went dead, so I taught him English in the car and we walked home. And that's why I'm late."

I smiled sweetly. 

I was dead, dead, dead.

She looked at me for a moment. OK, more like stared.

"Very interesting, Ms.Paige. He learned English in the car?"

"Yes. He's one of those prodigies. You know, like Stephen Hawking or Bobby fisher or something. And it's not like he didn' t know a word of it to begin with."

She stared a moment longer, then seemed to shake it off.

"Uh-huh. Kids these days. all right, what's his name?"

Had I really I pulled that off? I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Elfangor leaned in close to my ear.

"Loren! This female is a controller."

I practically choked. She began to look annoyed.

"Name?"

"Elfangor," I said automatically.

"What?"

"Uhh.." I stammered. 

"I said Alan...Alan Fangor."

The woman smiled her bland smile.   
"Okay, thank you. You may proceed to class."

I practically collapsed in relief. As soon as Elfangor and I were alone in the hall, I turned to him. 

"That was very clever, Loren."

I blushed. "Well, um, not really, but thanks all the same." 

Then I thought for a minute.

"How did you know she was a controller?"

"The badge on her vest. It had the symbol for The Sharing."

"The Sharing?"

"The Sharing is a Yeerk front organization. They have used it on many other worlds they have conquered. All Andalites know the name by hearts."

We neared room 211.

"Stop here, Elfangor. This is where we go in."

~ Chapter 6 ~

Elfangor looked a little bit nervous, to put it mildly.

"What do I do, Loren? Is there a ritual? What will happen? What are we learning?"

Okay, so I hadn't been the most prepared I could have been for this.

"Ummm..."   
I tried to remember the questions he had asked, but my own nervousness was quickly taking over my mind. What if they found out he wasn't human? What if he said something....

"Loren?"  
"What? Oh, yes, right. Just go in and sit quietly. This is a High School, so at least they don't care if you don't answer any questions. They'll call your name on roll, and I think that's about it. If he asks questions...He won't ask questions." I hoped.  
I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. For a minute I had the thought of just ditching school and leaving the country. But no, I would be missed, and since Elfangor had to stay somewhere, he might as well stay here. I opened the door.

I came face to face with Mr.Grunceccili. My math teacher. It was so strange, knowing people at first glance. And he was wearing the same ugly, puce green sweater he always wore that my best friend and I always kid each other about. Who was my best friend? Oh, yes Lisa. A girl I had met setting off firecrackers in the back of the 9th grade lab. A 9th grade I had no memory of attending. The Time Matrix was a strange and powerful thing.

"Ahem, Ms.Paige."

Mr. Grunceccili checked his watch.

"I believe you are officially a half hour and ten minutes late. You've missed practically all of math, and interrupted our learning. Excuse please?"

I handed him the yellow slip of paper. I caught Lisa's eye. She gave me a pitying, _sorry. Hey, what can I do?_ look.

Then I gave a small nod towards his sweater and made a gagging gesture. She laughed out loud. Mr.Grunceccili turned around.

"Excuse me Lisa, what is it you find so funny?"

Lisa opened her mouth, and then shut it. She held up her hands.

"Nothing."

Mr.Grunceccili looked down at my excuse. I winced. My math grade was already pretty down the tubes at it was.

Elfangor leaned forward and whispered, "Loren, what does all this mean?"

"Not now."  
Mr. Grunceccili frowned. Oh, man, I was in for it. Lisa looked at Elfangor and raised her eyebrows. I felt myself blush deeply.

And then Mr.G looked up. 

And shook his head.

"Loren...I....Loren, Loren, what can I say. You have been late four times THIS QUARTER. I should have given you detention last time. I thought you promised me you would try harder. Do you know what grade you are facing now, Ms.Paige? I suggest that if you want to get in a good college, you bring your grades and GPA up. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head. Better passive than aggressive now.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Just then the bell rang. Elfangor jumped about a foot. I grabbed him by the arm. 

"It's Ok. Shh." I hissed. Saved by the bell. Sorry, I've always wanted to say that. 

Mr.G turned back to the class. 

"I'm sorry for this delay..." He shot me a look. I looked back innocently.

"But because of _that delay_, I forgot to mention that I have placed a problem on the board. The first one who solves it automatically gets an A this quarter. Thank you, class dismissed."

That created a stir. Everyone got up and left. Lunch! Finally! I was starving. Even cafeteria food sounded good now. Lisa caught up with me at the door of the class.

"Okay Loren, no secrets."

"What?" I managed to squeak. What could she know? How could she know it?

Lisa rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"Loren, I may be your best friend, but you are SUCH a bad liar. That cute guy! I saw him whisper to you. What's his name."

"What? Oh! Oh."

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's Elfa-- I uhhh.. mean, Alan. Alan Fangor."

Lisa smiled. "And he's your...."

"Friend. Alan is a friend." I said 

"And that's all?..."

I blushed a deep red. 

"You enjoy this! You enjoy watching me suffer!" I said to her.

Lisa tossed her hair and laughed.

"It's soo obvious you like him! Loren, you are as easy to see through as glass."

I looked at her angrily, keeping a straight face for a minute, and then laughed.

She shook her head, smiling.

"Catch 'ya later Lore."

She left. So what if I did like Elfangor a little. He was nice, both he and his morph were handsome, he was smart, he had a nice personality,...Okay, maybe I liked him medium.

I turned and snapped out of it. Elfangor was standing next to the problem on the board. I was about to call for him when Mr.G came up.

"Hey, kid. What's your name? Oh, Alan, right? Since you're new here, I'll tell you a secret. Don't spend all your time on that thing-" He pointed to the problem. "Not even the professors in advanced physics have licked this one yet."

Hmmph. So much for the easy A. I knew there had to be a catch.

But I pushed away my momentary anger when I saw Elfangor pick up the chalk. And then slowly, then faster, he began to write. Then he put it down and turned.

" I believe this is the answer. Swer."

With a rye smile, Mr.G walked up to the board. Then he looked confused for a moment, then shocked. Then he.......he gave Elfangor this odd, long look. Like suspicion, maybe. Like looking at Elfangor would tell him something. He looked up.

"That's the right answer?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. He was looking over the problem, I could see, trying to compute it in his head.

"Yes."

He stared at Elfangor some more.

"Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yes. I have solved the problem. Solved."

Mr.G looked as if he was about to say something, then shook his head. I started to get nervous. This was weird. But then Mr.G seemed to go back to normal, and leaned against his desk. He was still looking strangely at Elfangor.

"Son, have you ever heard of a little group called The Sharing?"

~ Chapter 7 ~

"IS EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD A CONTROLLER??"

Elfangor and I were sitting on the grass in a secluded spot. It was lunch. I was mad.

"Loren SHHH!" Elfangor whispered harshly. Then he said, calmer.

"Loren, please calm down. Someone could hear."

I was not calm.

"The first two people I've seen in a week-- besides that moron Chapman--and they're controllers. What, is everybody a controller except me? Is there a point even fighting this stupid, bloody war if everybody's infested anyway.??!"

Elfangor caught up my hand.

"Loren.."

I looked up. Then I looked down again.

"I'm sorry. I was just..I guess I was frustrated."

I let myself draw in a deep breath. I cracked a pistachio nut and ate it.

"Hey, Elfangor, you don't have any lunch. Do you want something?"

Elfangor peered curiously at the cafeteria lunch.

"What is it?"

"What's what? My lunch? Well, the Cafeteria lunch actually. There's pistachio nuts, this gross-looking pear, and a burrito. You're welcome to the pear, but you're eating it at your own risk."

Elfangor looked at me blankly. He was totally lost. Not for the first time this day, I had the vague idea of me trying to teach Elfangor everything I had learned in 14 years in a couple days. My outlook was becoming worse and worse. But every time I felt like throttling Elfangor I just remembered how much he had given up for me, and I could forgive him. Easily.

"Here. Try some burrito. It's about the only half-decent thing in this 'lunch' anyway."

I tore off a piece and handed it to him. Elfangor held it and looked at the limp piece of burrito like it was a lab frog specimen. I rolled my eyes and took it back. 

"Okay, Elfangor, open your mouth. Good. Now chew and swallow."

Elfangor closed his mouth and chewed. Slowly at first. Like he didn't trust it. I didn't blame him. But then he opened his eyes wide. VERY surprised. And I began to get a bad feeling....

"WHat? Wha-What is this? Taste? It's a whole new sensation! MORE TASTE! BURRITOS!"

People turned their heads. I felt like burying mine. Oh, God, why me.

"I MUST HAVE MORE OF THE DELICIOUS BURRITO!!"

Elfangor made a lunge for it! I moved my tray just in time, and caught him by the shoulders. We had a small audience now. 

"Uh- Ummm....don't mind him! He's uhh..."

"BURRITOS!!"

"Uhh--Retarded! He's one of the retarded kids! He's just excited!"

But I couldn't hold back Elfangor for long. Even though he was in morph, he was still stronger, and about 30 pounds heavier.

"Elfangor! I mean Alan! Snap out of it!!"

But he was not planning to snap out of this. And the audience was enjoying it.

"Wow! Man, I never thought the burritos were that good."

"What's he on?"

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be strong stuff to make that crap taste good."

"Hey, somebody dial 911. That or the Tabloids."

Elfangor lunged for the tray. I snatched it away, stumbling, jumping to my feet and running. He was after me!  
"Taaaaayyyyssssssssttteee!!"

I ran for the hall! 

"Don't mind us!! Track team tryouts!" I yelled behind me.

I skidded down the Hall turning to look at Elfangor. He was crazed! I was panicked, knocking people out of the way! Could I be blamed? Burritos, who knew?!

Then I turned back and saw something I wish I hadn't seen in front of me. There right in the center of the hallway stood Mr.Grunceccili, an almost comic expression of puzzlement on his face as he turned slowly to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Mr.G!! NO! Moooovvveee!"

He was surprised. Too surprised. He just stood still, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"Noooooo!!!"

SSSMMAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"Aaah!"

"Ouch!"

I plowed into Mr.G, knocking him over. My Cafeteria tray flew. Elfangor slammed into both of us. Me, Elfangor, and the burrito and pear, landed on top of Mr.G.

Mr.G's face was turning from pink, to red, then white. Not to mention the burrito gunk. 

"Uhh-Mr. Grunceccili, don't be too mad. Look! I made it to class 23 hours and 30 minutes early!"

~ Chapter 8 ~

Needless to say, he was not amused. Now I was sitting in the principles office, after school, with Elfangor looking scared and worried next to me. He had apologized numerous times. Of course, if he hadn't I probably would have tortured and killed him by now. He wasn't forgiven quite yet though. The principal is not someone you want to see on bad terms.

"All right. You both know why you are here, correct?"

We both nodded in sync. I had tried to explain everything to Elfangor in a hurried whisper, but I don't know if he was even listening. 

"Here are Mr. Grunceccili's allegations."

He flipped through a couple of papers and put on his reading glasses.

"According to students who witnessed the event, an Alan Fangor, recently transferred here, went out of control over a burrito, and chased you, holding the tray, down the hallway, until you carelessly ran into and sprained the index finger of Mr. Grunceccili."

I bit my lip hard, keeping a straight face. Don't laugh, don't laugh.

"This is rather unusual, I know..."

I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing! Elfangor and the principal both gave me a quizzical look that only made me laugh harder. I could feel tears running down my face. 

"Ms.- Well, Ms.Paige! Wha.. What do find so very funny?"

"The- it's-- This is insane!" I managed to gasp.

"He- went-- he went nuts over a burrito. And...Mr....Mr.G's index finger?"

Elfangor looked completely at ease.

'"It was good. Gooood."

I doubled over again, trying not to laugh, which made me laugh harder. Finally, I managed to catch my breath. And then I saw--yes--it was a smile! On the principal's face! A small smile, but a smile.

"Ms.Paige, under ANY other circumstances, you would be given a suspension, or a referral, at the least. But Alan is new here, and from Poland, I understand. So you're free to go this time."

Still giggling like an idiot, I took Elfangor's hand and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Ms.Paige?"

I turned. The principal shook his head.

"Don't let him around burritos, OK?"

~ Chapter 9~

I stepped out of the office, taking deep breaths. Elfangor looked happy. I doubt he knew any of what just went on, but he knew I wasn't mad anymore. I wiped away the tears and looked around, suddenly serious.

"Hey! I left my backpack just outside the door. Now it's gone."

"Doesn't that human have it?"

Elfangor pointed down the hall. There was somebody searching through a black backpack. I squinted and could see a Great America keychain hanging from it. My backpack! I let go of Elfangor's hand.

"Hey! You!"

The guy whipped his head around. On seeing me, he picked up the backpack and ran.

"Wait!" I called. Then,"C'mon Elfangor!"

I turned and ran after him with Elfangor behind me, still not used to his human legs. The Guy turned a corner, and I could no longer see him, but I could hear his footsteps.

"STOP! I just wanna talk! I won't turn you in!"

I rounded the corner and jumped the stair railing.

I landed at a weird angle and felt pain shoot through my ankle. Ignoring it as best I could, I kept running. The guy tripped and sprawled. I tried to reach him, but stepped on my bad ankle and winced. He jumped up and kept running. Now Elfangor and I were running side by side. Then he rounded another corner, as we were seconds behind. And he was-- gone. There was a dead end. The only thing there were the bathrooms. I tried the Women's first. Locked.

"This one's locked, Elfangor."

"He could have gone in and locked it from the inside."

"No. Look. There's a spiderweb growing between the wall and the door. And it isn't broken. This must've been locked for a long time. He must be in the other one."

We walked to the Men's room, and Elfangor pushed open the door. God, I hoped no one had just seen me walk into the Boy's Bathroom. I was in enough trouble as it is, without the added trouble of rumours that I preferred the men's room.

It was pitch black as the door shut and drowned out the twilight outside.

"There's no one in here, Loren." Elfangor's voice echoed.

First relief, then confusion.

"That's impossible. There was a dead end. One bathroom had been locked for a long time, and there isn't any other way out. He has to be in here."

Suddenly I heard a noise. The sound of a key. The janitor! I had forgotten about the janitor! My eyes had adjusted well enough to see in the dim light. One of the restrooms was locked. It was even boarded. A little unusual, I thought. It had an OUT OF ORDER sign on it.

"Elfangor! Go hold the door shut!" I hissed

Elfangor picked up the garbage can and leaned it and his full weight against the door. I tried to pry off the boards that were nailed to the bottom and top of the stall. Then I noticed something strange. The bathroom had a lock. No, not the normal lock you lock from the inside, it had a lock, as in lock and key. This gave me one last desperate idea. I checked my pocket. Yes! I pulled out a paper clip. Elfangor looked worried, and I didn't blame him. The janitor had started swearing and kicking at the door. I quickly unbent the paper clip and inserted it into the lock.

"Come on, come on." I whispered. The janitor was rattling the door. Elfangor was holding it with all his strength.

I jiggled the paper clip. There was a CLICK, and the lock fell to the floor with a clatter. With a grunt, I pulled the door open.

"Hey, somebody in there?" The janitor. Then, 

"I'm comin' in!"

Elfangor and I both stumbled inside, just as the door crashed open with a BANG. I could hear the janitor's voice, muffled through the walls and wood.

"Damn kids put the trash can there. No wonder I couldn't open it. Anyone in here?"  
I didn't make a peep. I tried not to breathe. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding. If he found me out, I was dead meat.

"Okay. Then, goodnight everybody." He laughed to himself and shut the door. I heard a click as it locked.

Then Elfangor spoke up.

"Loren, we are sinking."

"What?" How could we be sinking? We're in a bathroom stall."

"I said, we are sinking. Look at the walls."

I did. The tiles were moving upward. No, wait. We _were_ sinking! We were moving down.

"They weren't kidding when they said this bathroom was out of order." I groaned.

~ Chapter 10 ~

Down we slid. Down and down. 

"Great." I griped

"People have told me to go to hell before, but they never mentioned a sliding bathroom."

"We're going to hell?" Elfangor asked.

"No, no. At least I don't think so. It's just that we're going down. It was just a joke. Never mind."

Just then I thought about how weird this was. I was in trouble for bringing an alien who went nuts over tacos to school, then got sent to a principle only to be let go, only to find my backpack being stolen, only to run into the boys bathroom to find out it was actually more like an elevator.

Just then the stall slowed and stopped.

"This must be our floor."

"What? WHa- tuh?"  
"Oh, for-- never mind."

Suddenly a red light snapped on and a humming sound reverberated the air around us.

"Stay very still," Elfangor warned.

"Elfangor, are you scared?"

He paused.

"Yes."

"So am I."

Slowly, the door opened. I gasped at what I saw. I didn't have to have Elfangor tell me to know what it was.

"The Yeerk Pool."

Elfangor said the word "Yeerk" with deep hatred.

"All right, Loren, I think I know what to do. Just pretend you're one of them until we can find the way back up."

I stepped out, careful to keep my face blank. Elfangor stepped up beside me.

"Psst. Elfangor!" I whispered, pointing. " That's my backpack, over there. That guy must've been a controller. But...but what did he want with my backpack?"

"I do not know. Let's try to get the backpack and leave."

We walked carefully towards the backpack. Just as we were in hand's reach of it, there was a blinding flash. I instinctively covered my eyes.

"Elfangor! What is that?"

"Scanner, Loren! Run! They'll detect us! We're not authorized here!"

Too late.

SSSCCCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSCCCCCCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I ran about two feet when my shoulder was grabbed by a taxxon claw. I turned, kicking it as hard as I could. A portion of the Taxxon broke and spilled foul liquid over the dirt floor. Recoiling from the grotesque mess, I turned and ran...right into the hands of a controller. But not just any controller.

"YOU. You stole my backpack."

"Yes, I did, Loren."

"What? How do you know my name?"  
I saw Elfangor out of the corner of my eye. He was struggling as two Hork-Bajir held him fast. 

"I see, you just don't get it, do you human."

"What?"

And with that, the boy who stole my backpack began to demorph.

~ Chapter 11 ~

"Visser 32!" Elfangor spat. And breaking free of the two Hork-Bajir he rushed at him. The Visser looked casually at Elfangor and whipped his tail blade, narrowly missing Elfangor's face.

Elfangor stopped dead in his tracks, staring with a look of pure hatred at the Visser.

"If I had my tail blade, I would make short work of you, Yeerk."

The Visser laughed. But you don't do you? Now you live in this puny human body, while I control the greater power. That really is the sweet irony, you know. Now YOU are the alien.

He pressed his tail blade to Elfangor's throat.

"No!!!" I cried. The Visser turned to face me.

Oh, I see. The human girl doesn't want him harmed. You actually have _feelings_ for the Andalite scum, don't you? There was hatred in his eyes. It scared me, it truly did. But I looked at him defiantly. He brought his tail blade so that it just grazed the skin of my neck.

I should have killed you long ago, human girl. I must say, you've been quite an annoyance to me.

Elfangor's eye's widened. 

"NO! Don't take her, take me. Please! I am the one you want to kill, Visser."

This really is pitiful. You know I'll kill you both.

He smiled with his eyes only the way an Andalite can do, but it was a cruel, unrelenting smile. He kept talking. But I wasn't listening. I had noticed something more interesting than the Visser. The Dracon Beam from the Taxxon that had burst was only a few feet away. Could I get it? What if? No, that wouldn't work, would it? I had to try. I remembered my acting classes. BE the tree. BE the tree.

"Look! Andalite!" I yelled, pointing off to the distance. There were at least two-hundred controllers at the pool. Two-hundred heads turned. Ha! It worked! I couldn't believe it! There were disadvantages in being new to Earth. Like falling for age-old jokes. I didn't have time to congratulate myself, though. I dived for the weapon, just as The Visser yelled, There's no Andalite, you stupid fools! She tricked you!

I grabbed the shredder and fired!  
TTTSSSSSSEEEEWWWWW! TTSSSSEEEEEEWWWWWW!

Taxxons burst and Hork-Bajir fell! I grabbed Elfangor by the shoulder. 

"Let's go. Run!"

"I think I see the way out Loren!"

We ran towards what looked like a surprisingly decent Elevator.

CLOSE THE DOORS! The Visser bellowed.

The doors slid shut.

"Elfangor, DUCK!" I yelled. I pointed the dracon beam and squeezed. And kept squeezing.

TTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW KA -BOOOOM!!!  
The elevator doors exploded open, sending debris flying. I ran with Elfangor through the smoke and into the elevator.

"It's not moving!"

I looked frantically around.

"Oh no! The control panel's blown!" All that was left was complicated computer wiring. Fried and disconnected.

"Hold on, Loren."

Waving back the smoke, Elfangor ran over and began reconnecting wires. Suddenly.

VVVVVVVVOOM

We were headed up! The speed knocked me to my knees. The smoke was choking me. Then, with shocking suddenness, we stopped. There was a polite little DING, and as the smoke cleared, I could make out a sign. 

NORDSTROMS. 

Elfangor and I, dirty and black from smoke, calmly got out and walked home as wondering people stared.

~ Chapter 12 ~ 

I opened the door to my apartment and literally collapsed on the couch. Elfangor sat down gingerly beside me.

"Are you upset, Loren?" 

"NO, really! What was your first clue?" I burst angrily. Then I took a deep breath and got a grip.

"Sorry. I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that everything's gone wrong. We're screwed. Okay, look at it this way: The Visser knows who we are and where we are, our school has a high percentage of controllers, my grades are going down the toilet, and to top it off, you can't eat anything without going crazy over it!!"

Elfangor just kind of stared for a couple of seconds.

"Sorry Loren. I will try to control this morph better. Bet-ter."

"You know, Elfangor, you don't have to call it a morph anymore. This is you now. You're stuck like this."

I regretted the words the minute they came out of my mouth. Elfangor looked a little surprised, then hurt.

"I know, Loren."

That was when I knew I had to get out of there. Get some fresh air. I put on my jacket and picked up my purse. I was only going to make things worse right now.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Lisa's for the night. Don't worry, I'll be back in the morning. Here, if you get in trouble or need to ask me something, here's the phone number. The phone is that yellow thing hanging off the kitchen wall. Just punch in the numbers."

I scribbled down a phone number on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to Elfangor. He took it. As soon as the door was locked behind me, I heaved a sigh of night air and started walking. Lisa's house was only a couple blocks away and I was pretty sure she was home. I got to her walkway and rang the doorbell. The porch light snapped on. Lisa opened the door. Stared at me.

"Yah?"

I rolled my eyes. She was home all right.

"Hi Lisa, nice to see you too."

She blinked sleepily a few times, and then seemed to recognize me.

"Oh. Hi Loren. Come on in."

I stepped inside. Lisa's St.Bernard came running up to greet me, happily licking my fingers. Lisa shut the door, organizing some scatter cushions.

"Hey Lore. What'd you come here for? Lonely again?"

"Not exactly..." 

"I keep saying, you need to get a guy."

I gave her a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and what about you. You haven't seen your 'guy' in a year."

"Colin's at college," she said with mock-haughtiness, "And, of course, I've got Fetcher."

Her St.Bernard barked enthusiastically. She smiled, then grew serious.

"Actually, Loren, I'm glad you're here. I had a question to ask you."

I grew a little uncomfortable with the way she was suspiciously eyeing me. I kept my voice casual, though.

"Sure. Shoot."

"First of all, no secrets between best friends, right?"

My palms began to grow sweaty._ You're such a bad liar! As easy to see through as glass._

"Of course not."

She looked at me again.

"Then, are you and Alan just normal friends?"

I felt my throat clutching up. 

"Of course. What else would we be?" I choked out.

"Oh, I see. So all your other friends travel down to alien swimming pools in bathroom elevators."

~ Chapter 13~

I swear, I almost had a heart attack then. I almost died. Then I started pulling myself together. I thought about saying, 'What are you talking about?' but that would just sound stupid now. There was no way she could've just guessed this. The blood draining from my face, I sat down very abruptly. I just sat.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"I followed you, OK? You said there were no secrets between us!"

Her tone was accusatory.

"You followed me." My mind was whirling. What could I do? Should I tell her everything? She knew too much to just brush the matter aside.

"Yes, I followed you. After you and Alan had left the room, I turned around in the hall, and saw that kid stealing your backpack. I ran after you, trying to help, but when I called out I guess you didn't hear me. Then you ran into the boys bathroom, and I didn't see you until I turned around and saw that stall sinking. As soon as it came back up, I sneaked on before the doors closed. Then the doors opened, and I just caught a glimpse of this- this pool- like thing. And this- this- giant worm. Centipede. Then the doors closed, and I went back up."

_Went back up?_ Of course! I had been stupid not to think of that! It had to go back up! People would notice a bathroom stall missing. I cursed myself mentally.

"So. What's up with you and Alan? Are guys secret agents or something? Be straight with me for once, Loren. You're supposed to be my friend remember?"

Lisa was mad, and I couldn't blame her. 

"His name's not Alan."

Lisa stopped in the middle of her ranting.

"What?" 

"His name is Elfangor."

Now it was Lisa's turn to sit down. She stared at me hard, like I was crazy.

"What? What kind of a name is Elfangor?"

I gave a rather bitter smile.

"An Andalite name."

"What? Loren, are you OK? Are you taking anything? Tell me the truth." She said, reaching out to feel my forehead.

I shook my head and sighed.

"No, I wish that was all. I don't think drugs or medications could solve this problem."  
"All right. Then tell me."

I did. What choice did I have? I told her about the abduction, the Skrit Na, Arbron, Visser 32, Chapman, Controllers, Andalites, Yeerks, The Time Matrix...morphing....I told her everything. Everything.

After I was done, she just sat and stared for a couple of moments. She looked frozen. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Then she began to shake her head, slowly. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. 

"You think I'm crazy, don't you, you think I made this all--"

"No!" She cut in. Then she paused and licked her lips.

"No." She said a little more calmly.

"Loren, wait here, I think I have something you'll want to see."

Lisa disappeared for a couple of minutes, then reappeared dragging a large ice chest. She put it down in front of me. I looked at it, baffled.

"What? Now we're gonna drink soda?"

"No, look."

Lisa opened the chest and plunged her hands into the ice, searching for something. Then, apparently, she found it. With a sloosh, she held up the object. It was a greenish-gray, about six inches long, with a sluglike body and no eyes.

She held up a frozen Yeerk.

~ Chapter 14 ~

"PUT THAT DOWN!" I yelled, panic at seeing the Yeerk overcoming my sense.

"Loren, calm down! It's dead. It's been frozen since this evening."

I tried to take deep breaths, but a dead Yeerk frozen in an ice cooler was not something you voluntarily see.

"I thought it was a banana slug or something at first. I was going to ask you what it was, but now. Well, now..." She shrugged, swinging the Yeerk idly.

She let the sentence linger.

"What am I going to do, Lise? They know about me. And when they get me, they'll know about you."

Lisa seemed to consider for a moment.

"You know Loren, I think you need some relaxation time. Some recreational activity or something."

I practically jumped out of my chair.

"WHAT? The world is being infested by aliens, and you tell me to relax. _Relax_?"

"Look at it this way," Lisa said quickly. "All right. So the Visser knows you're here, which he probably already knew. He's probably going to try and get you some time or another, and there's really nothing you can do. If you escape the country, it doesn't matter. From the way it sounds, the Yeerk alliance is galaxy-wide. So what can you do? Get the police? Officer, there are alien slugs here?"

I was beginning to see her point. She continued.

"But when is the best time to strike? Any good commander would say when someone's guard was down. So chances are, the Visser will wait. As I see it, the best thing to do now is relax. Then, when the Visser expects you to start letting your guard down, you'll be ready, and hopefully, by then, you'll have a plan."

It made sense. For all the times I got mad at Lisa, she could always think of a good course of action. 

"Thanks, Lis."

I gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, always glad to help. Now, back to the other, non Yeerk related question."

"Yeah?"

"So, what_ is_ that chemistry between you and Elfangor?"

~ Chapter 15 ~

I came back the next morning refreshed and in a good mood. Lisa and I had gossiped, and watched BIRDS, and scared the life out of ourselves. Well, at least she was scared. After all I had seen, pigeons and fake blood weren't about to make me wet my bed. All in all, it had been a normal teenage night, something I had forgotten was at all possible. I got out my key and opened the door. I found Elfangor asleep on the couch where I had left him.

"Hi, I'm back."

Elfangor opened his eyes sleepily.

"Loren?"

"No one other than."

"How was Lisa?"

I paused. My happy mood diminished somewhat.

"Um..Elfangor. I don't know how to tell you this. Lisa knows."

That got Elfangor's attention.

"What? Is she a Controller?"

I sighed.

"No, It's a long story. Actually, she followed us. She had a Yeerk in her cooler."

"But she's not a controller?"

"No. She's very trustworthy."

Elfangor seemed relieved at this news.

"Oh, Elfangor, another thing I was going to ask you.."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the Prom with me?"

"Prom?"

"School Dance."

"What is a dance? Dan-suh."

"It's.....you....."

I paused. How do you describe a dance?

"Just, say you'll come. You'll find out. I just figured we should do- you know, something relaxing. Try and get ourselves together before Visser32 makes his next move."

Elfangor considered skeptically for a few moments before deciding.

"All right then, I will come."

I smiled. Telling someone everything had helped. I actually felt better.

"Oh, and for once we're not late to school."

"This is good?"

"Yes, Elfangor, it's good."

I backed the car out of the driveway, and drove us both to school. The whole day was going good for me. First of all, PE was canceled because of a pep rally. Then there was a substitute in math who told us that Mr.Grunceccili had taken the day off for 'medical purposes.' Best of all, the Sloppy Joes that the cafeteria served were disgusting enough that Elfangor just ate three, and only went minorly nuts. I drove home to get everything ready for the dance. 

"Okay, so we have to get you a Tux, I think I have dress that'll work. Omygosh! Look at the time! We only have four hours to prepare!"

Elfangor was totally lost, and not for the first time.

"What is a Tux? Ux. Prepare for what? How long is four hours? What is a dress?"

Totally ignoring him, I grabbed my wallet and pulled him into the car, pulled up to Georgiano's, thoroughly hassled the fitter, grabbed the tuxedo, threw down the money, sped home, tried to tell Elfangor in 30 seconds or less what a Tuxedo was, and how to put it on, and raced into my room, slamming the door. With a deep breath, I began searching through my closet. I found the dress I wanted packed in the back under boxes of junk, overflowing with mothballs. That was Lisa's doing. She had convinced me of the evil-doings of moths and got me to put about a thousand in with the dress. Trying not to faint from the smell, I quickly aired the dress out. Then, just for good measure I sprayed it with perfume. Sniffed it. No more mothballs. Then I tried it on. Lisa and I had picked it out for this dance at the beginning of the year. It made me laugh to think how important that dance had been back then. I zipped it up the side and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Perfect! It still fit. It was a gauzy, white, ankle-length dress. It had looked great when I found it in the store, but the price was $10 over what I wanted to spend. Somehow, Lisa had convinced me to buy it by giving me this whole speech about how, "You only live once," and "You can't fight fate." I had to admit, it was worth the money. I brushed my hair and clipped it back. I could hear Elfangor pacing outside the door. About every two seconds he would call, "Loren, are you all right?" 

I finally finished, and inspected myself carefully in the mirror. I opened the door.

"Okay, Elfangor, I'm ready to go."

Nothing.

"Elfangor. Elfangor?"

I was about to panic, when I found him. He had fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled at his content expression. Okay, so maybe I had taken a little long getting dressed. Two hours was maybe a little long to wait.

"Elfangor. Wake up," I whispered, shaking him gently. He stirred a little in his sleep. Then his eyes opened.

"I am awake. I-"

Then he stopped.

"What? Is something wrong."

"Loren! It's just- you look very...very.."

"Yes?"

"Nice."

I laughed and shook my head.   
"Come on. I'll show you Andalites how to dance."

~ Chapter 16 ~

I pulled into the school parking lot and helped Elfangor out of the car. The dance had already started, and we came in just as a song ended. Another song began. I recognized it as _As Time Goes By._

"Come on Elfangor." I dragged him out onto the floor.

"What do I do, Loren? What-tuh? Are these strange sounds music?"

"Yes, you could say that." I laughed. Elfangor was so lost. Then again if the situation was reversed, and I was stuck on the Andalite Homeworld, I would be equally clueless.

"How do you dance? Ance."

"Well, this is a slow dance. You put your arms around my waist, I put my hands on your shoulders. Then...you just sway."

Elfangor quickly got the hang of it. Pretty soon we were swaying among other crowds of people. But dancing with Elfangor, the rest of the world didn't matter. I smiled at that cliched thought. Smiled to myself. Okay, so maybe the crush was medium-large. I happily swayed, savoring every note. Elfangor spoke up. His voice was close to my ear.

"It is strange how much humans use touch."

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No! No, it's just...unusual for an Andalite. Not bad.."

I closed my eyes as the song ended. The last note reverberated for a moment, then the DJ came back on. I let go of Elfangor.

"Okay Elfangor. You can let go now."

"Oh."

I heard _My Sherona_ start up.

"Yuck. I hate this song. Let's go outside."

We stepped outside onto the Verandah. It had grown darker and cooler, and the crickets had started up. I thought I noticed a weird tension between Elfangor and me. He was quieter now. Or was I not saying anything? He spoke up first.

"Loren....do not interpret me badly, but am I correct in assuming that "dancing" is a way of expressing human affection?"

"Yes. In a way. I suppose."

"What else is there?"

"What?"

"I mean...besides dancing. After dancing."  
I considered, tilting my head to one side.

"I don't know. Dinner dates, I guess. Going out, kissing. Please don't make me explain how babies are made."

Elfangor laughed.

"I won't. I understand 'dinner' and 'going out.' What is kissing?"

I choked. I caught my breath.

"Kissing? You touch lips. Lip to lip."

There was a silence.

"....Loren, would you kiss me?"

I didn't react for a moment. I'd never actually gotten a request before. I was blushing furiously. 

"Yes," I whispered. "If you kiss me."

Slowly, he leaned down. That was when I noticed something I hadn't before. His eyes...Somehow, throughout the morph, Elfangor had managed to retain them. They were a brilliant, almost shocking, intoxicating green.

I tilted my face up slightly. I was closer to him than I ever had been before. My heart was pounding out of my chest. Our lips touched! Elfangor jerked back for a moment, as if shocked. Then, looking straight into my eyes, he kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back, keeping my eyes locked on his. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was amazing, incredible, like the world had stopped spinning! And then...

SLAM! The front door was thrust roughly open, smashing a few flowered plants. Elfangor and I, still liplocked, abruptly broke off the kiss. Standing there, with a sneer, was the Visser. In human morph, of course.


End file.
